shaktimaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6
'''Episode 6 '''is the 6th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Geeta Vishwas reaches Gangadhar's house and asks where is the person about whom he was talking on the phone. Gangadhar tells her that it was Bicholia with whom he was having the conversation as he wanted a house to rent. Kapala and Mathur who had been following Geeta arrive at the house as well and start listening to Geeta and Gangadhar's conversation as they believe this will lead them to Shaktimaan. It is not revealed how Geeta found Gangadhar's new house. Geeta wanted to know where Shaktimaan lives because she does not believe that Shaktimaan would run away from the battleground. She also asks whether Shaktimaan would reach Town Hall in the evening to accept Kapala's challenge. She tells him that Kapala cannot kill Shaktimaan as he has the power of truth with him. Geeta leaves the place followed by Gangadhar. Zubi Rastogi reaches JJ's office but the door was closed. From the inside Kapala's voice could be heard. She looks in through the keyhole and finds JJ with Kapala, Maya and Mathur. Kapala tells JJ that if he hadn't asked to follow Geeta, by this time Shaktimaan would be dead. JJ tells that whether Shaktimaan turns up for the evening's event or not is irrelevant. He can be considered dead either way because if he arrives, Kapala would kill him and if he doesn't then he will die in the hearts of people. JJ says that soon the Empire of Darkness (Andhere Ka Samrajya) will spread in the world. Maya reminds him that it is time for him to go to the Town Hall now. Kakodar inside JJ says that JJ's body is becoming very useful for him. Zubi hides when JJ and team come out of the room. After they have left Zubi tells herself that this JJ is not real JJ. At the Town Hall there is a Citizen Council Meeting held by JJ. There he tells the assembled people that Shaktimaan whom people have been calling their savior hasn't arrived to take up the challenge of Kapala. Therefore this so called savior is going to become the reason for their death. He then says that he has certain questions in his mind. The various supernatural events that happened in the city started only after Shaktimaan's arrival. Therefore it can be concluded that Shaktimaan is the root cause of all these paranormal events that took place in the past few weeks in the city. Geeta who was sitting in the audience with Gangadhar is stunned at how JJ has twisted the fact so much. JJ speculates that Shaktimaan could in fact be a force of evil set out to create fear among people and that Kapala might be his another form. He then assures the people that as the Mayor of the city, he will be in the forefront to battle this new evil that has befallen them. At that time Zubi arrives on the stage and tells the people that the reason for the destruction happening in the city is not Shaktimaan but the Mayor JJ himself. When the police commissioner asks about it, she tells him that this JJ is not the original JJ she knew but some devil who has occupied his body. JJ and Commissioner tells her that she might have lost her mind. At that time she grabs the collar of JJ and tells him that she wouldn't spare her. JJ holds her and looks into her eyes and tells her three times that she has gone mad and while doing that his eyes glow thereby engraving that message in her mind. She stood there stunned and the policemen take her away and JJ asks the audience to sit down. At that time Kapala arrives and asks everyone where their Shaktimaan is at this time of need. Suddenly few children dressed as Shaktimaan come and challenge Kapala. Soon Kapala starts taunting the people with his illusions. Gangadhar sends a Shaktimaan-like form in front of Kapala. Kapala thinks that it is original Shaktimaan and attacks him with his Shakti Kheenchak Yantra. Soon the Shaktimaan-like form falls to the ground. At that time Gangadhar tells to himself that one can cut illusion only using illusion. Then he becomes Shaktimaan and confronts Kapala. Before Kapala could use his device on his, Shaktimaan dodges the attack and holds him upside down throwing the device off his neck. They then have a short battle at the end of which Shaktimaan breaks the Shakti Kheenchak Yantra and destroys it and Kapala escapes. Geeta tries to interview Shaktimaan but he leaves telling her that they would meet again. JJ is very upset that Shaktimaan solved the Kapala menace in the city. He makes a few phone calls. The first one was to some scientist named Prof. Dwarka Prasad who was creating "Devices of Death" which could be bombs. The second person is a fraud Godman named Easwar Avatar who claims that the people is under his influence. The third phone call goes to Inspector Jai Singh who agrees to do what JJ told him. The next call went to some don named Dadabhai who says that his shooters are currently in jail and once they are out, he would do what JJ told him. The final call went to some clever lawyer named Leena who also agrees to do what he told her. This was part of an elaborate new plan by JJ to cause destruction in the city. Dadabhai gives his goons a briefcase and asks them to go and change the map of the city. The briefcase had a bomb in it and the goons go and place it inside a vehicle. One disciple of Easwar Avatar places another explosive in a different place. Another goon of Dadabhai place a sack filled with explosives in a building. JJ and all the people he had called sit in a room monitoring the explosives placed in various parts of the city. Prof. Dwarka Prasad asks them to wait a few more minutes before his new invention "Superbomb" explodes lighting the city with more light than Diwali. Easwar Avatar says that once the explosion takes place, he would tell people that this was the work of the people who belonged to the other religion which would trigger a communal riot. And JJ tells everyone that this time Shaktimaan would not be able to do anything. The city moves on with its daily chores unaware of the impending danger. Shaktimaan stands on top of a tall building and uses his vision to see the bombs that JJ had placed in the city. Within no time Shaktimaan takes away all the bombs and JJ and his team watch in disappointment at their control room. JJ says that at this point, his only mission is killing Shaktimaan. Shaktimaan submits the bombs he collected at the police station where Kazi and Bhinde watch as the bomb squad personnel tries to diffuse them. At Shaktimaan's residence, Gangadhar sits in his original form and does his daily meditation. His Kundalini awakens and a light radiates outward from his body. The Suryanshi Mahaguru appears in front of him and tells him that once his arrival in this world, truth and light started spreading again. If Shaktimaan continues his work, soon all agents of evil will be eliminated from the world. When Gangadhar asks why can't he eliminate all the evil in one go, the guru tells him that his mission is not destruction but avenging because destruction is not a solution to anything in the universe. He also tells Gangadhar that Shaktimaan has to continue his job until and unless untruth and sin forget their existence and get absorbed into truth and light. If he takes the path of destruction then he will have to destroy the whole world as every person in the world has some form of sin in him/her due to the influence of Kalyug. Even Shaktimaan's impatience is the result of Kalyug's influence. Mahaguru tells Shaktimaan that the work he has started has already invoked devotion among people towards truth. However, his enemies have also become more alert and well equipped and that he should not let them succeed. The Mahaguru leaves after this and Gangadhar continues his meditation. At Kilvish's secret place he stares at his Paap Punj and exclaims that all his attempts are failing. He witnesses all the triumphs of Shaktimaan in his Paap Punj and says that he needs to create new strategies to maintain Andhera in the world. He sends an army of dolls to the world to bring back all of the followers of Andhera. Two of those dolls try to penetrate into Shaktimaan's house but couldn't due to the divine energy emanating from it. They fall down after striking with this energy. At JJ's residence, a minister visits him and tells him that he needs to associate his satellite channel with people who are eager to find more about Shaktimaan and similar individuals. JJ assures them that that is going to be his next step and the politicians leave. Maya asks what will happen to the channel now that Zubi has been locked up due to mental instability. JJ tells her that the real work of the channel will start now. Suddenly one of Kilvish's dolls appear and tells them that the Tamraj has summoned them and the three of them disappear. In a jungle, Kapala is hiding in the form of a cactus and when he resumes his form another doll appears. It conveys Kapala the same message that the other doll did with JJ. Kapala prepares to leave with the doll. Back to List of Shaktimaan Episodes. Appearances * Geeta * Gangadhar * Kapala * Mathur * Zubi * JJ * Maya * Police Commissioner * Prof. Dwarka Prasad * Easwar Avatar * Inspector Jai Singh * Dadabhai * Advocate Leena * Havildar Bhinde * Inspector Kazi * Suryanshi Mahaguru * Tamraj Kilvish Notes & trivia * Source: https://youtu.be/9Lza8ZTTICw | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}